En busqueda del cielo
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Bleach/Naruto/HarryPotter. A la edad de seis años ,estos tres niños murieron para despues convertirse en Hollows. Desdichados al no haber ido al paraíso entrenaran para ser invecibles y en su camino deberán de encontrarse con Magos ,Ninjas ,Shinigamis y solo para encontrar el cielo para todos. Naruto-harem ,Ichigo-harem Harry-harem.
1. Chapter 1

**En búsqueda del cielo.**

**Naruto, Bleach y ni Harry Potter me pertenece sino a sus respectivo creadores.**

_El fic se centra principalmente en el universo de Bleach pero los mundos tanto de Naruto y Harry Potter aparecerá cuando nuestros protagonistas se vuelvan Arrancars._

_El harem será así:_

_Naruto tendrá quizas a Fu, Pakura, Retsu Unohana, Soi-fon, Karui, Tayuya y Kurotsuchi._

_Ichigo tendrá a Harribel, Cirucci, Nelliel, Rukia, Yoruichi, Lisa Yadumoru y Samui._

_Harry tendrá a Nymphadora Tonks, Bellatrix Lestrange y Luna Lovegood, Mila-rosa, Sun-Sun y Apache. _

_**Hay otros fics que me dio la inspiración de esta historia. Habrá Lemmon fuerte en el futuro y esas cosas.**_

* * *

><p><em>Hoy murieron los inocentes.<em>

En tres mundos diferentes ocurrieron eventos que causaría una serie de acontecimiento que ni el mismo Kami o dios sabría, tres personas que desgraciadamente encontraron la muerte prematuramente causarían una revolución tanto en la misma muerte y solo lo harán porque deseaban un futuro mejor para todos.

Un niño de unos seis años tosía una gran cantidad de sangre de sus labios mientras miraba a través de sus pesados parpados como los aldeanos rugía y le lanzaba palabras de maldiciones, muerte y odio a su persona. De improvisto dio un grito agudo cuando sintió como le apuñalaban en su estómago y retorcía sus extrañas con una satisfacción macabra ,su grito fue tal desgarrador y lleno de dolor que era absolutamente indiscutible que era un niño de apenas seis años que tenía que sufrir todo esos horrores.

Sus ojos azules ya hace mucho mostraban el dolor y el sufrimiento antes esto.

No podía entender porque todos le odiaban así ,porque le trataba como si fuera el mismo diablo ,no podía entender porque en ese momento le estaban haciendo las peores de las torturas ,haciendo que su muerte se acercara lentamente a su alma ,no podía entender porque le odiaban así.

No podía entender.

Naruto uzumaki fue el tercer jinchuriki del kyubi lo que se ganó el odio de su propia aldea, Konoha y es que su bijuu, el kyubi no kitsune de improvisto hace seis años había surgido de la nada y había atacado a konoha causando muerte y destrucción a su paso pero la poderosa bestia fue detenida por el líder del pueblo y pocos que saben, padre de Naruto, había sellado a la bestia en el cuerpo de su hijo que había recién nacido.

Escupiendo más sangre mientras sus gritos y lágrimas eran ignoradas, Naruto maldijo a todos lo de aquella aldea por haberle odiado ¡Por nada! Y es que Naruto no sabía sobre que poseía el más poderoso de los bijuu en su interior e igual si lo supiera aun pensaría igual ¿odiado por una carga que no se le dio con su consentimiento? Puede que sea alguien de corazón puro pero hasta él podría haber odiado el trato que recibía de la aldea y peor ahora que le estaban apuñalando y….

-¡ELEMENTO FUEGO: BOLA DE FUEGO! ¡MUERE DEMONIO!

Eso fue lo último que escucho Naruto cuando se encontraba aún con vida. A unas horas después de eso, Naruto descubrió que se encontraba aparentemente en el aire ¡Encima de la aldea! Y lo más aterrador fue que en medio de su pecho había incrustado una gran cadena que estaba dividida en varias más y estas mismas cadenas estaban amarradas por toda la aldea. Desesperado intento quitársela y saber que era lo que ocurría pero algo le llamo la atención.

Que causo que padeciera un gran dolor y un vacío en toda su alma.

Vio su cuerpo siendo incinerado ante los gritos de festejo de los aldeanos y un grupo de Shinobis, que veían con satisfacción macabra al ver por fin el cadáver del demonio de la aldea. Naruto por otro lado aunque no pudo ver correctamente si ese era su cuerpo, algo le decía que ese era su cadáver y que….había muerto y eso llevo a la locura a Naruto ¡Toda su vida en la miseria para nada! ¡No podrá convertirse en hokage para que se le reconozca! ¡Jamás podrá ser feliz! ¡Nunca podrá ser un ninja! ¡Jamás será feliz! ¡No era justo!

Mientras pensaba y gritaba con dolor y sufrimiento a causa de su desdicha, la cadena que tenía incrustada en el pecho se rompía poco a poco, cuando Naruto ya se encontraba llorando y maldiciendo a todos por darle esa vida vacía y solitaria, la cadena ya estaba a punto de desaparecer en su pecho pero eso no le importó a Naruto porque algo le dio un poco de consuelo.

-He muerto…Sniff…..pero…pronto estaré en el cielo dattebayo…-Pensó y de verdad que se merecía ir al descanso eterno, sufrió mucho en su infancia y nunca fue alguien de mal corazón, jamás le deseo muerte a alguien aun cuando se lo merecían. Fue cuando noto como la cadena de su pecho se rompió de repente dejando atrás un agujero en su pecho y un dolor le inundo completamente su mente y alma -¿Qué? ¡ARRGGH!

Una sustancia salió de improvisto de los orificios de su rostro, aquella sustancia que tenía un color blanco fantasmal comenzó a cubrir su rostro ahogando sus gritos causado por el dolor. No solo eso, una energía de color rojo comenzó a moldear su cuerpo de manera retorcida y entonces una onda de energía espiritual, una tal que cubrió a toda la aldea y aquellos que manejaban el Chakra sintieron como una presión de dos edificios se le cayera encima salió disparada a más de allá de la alea misma y muchos se desmayaron juntos con otros que murieron por ahogamiento ante ello. Nadie supo que fue aquello pero sí que sería recordado porque lo atribuyeron a la muerte de Naruto uzumaki, el demonio de konoha. Aquello se detuvo cuando un especie de hoyo negro se abrió a través del cielo y absorbió a la criatura que era alguna vez Naruto uzumaki, ese día seria el inicio de una serie de acontecimiento en el mundo ninja que marcaría un nuevo futuro ,no se sabe si es para bien o para mal.

* * *

><p>-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!-Un brillo de color verde que sonaba a mil rayos chocando entre si fue lo último que escucho en el mundo de los vivos el joven de seis años, Harry Potter. U hombre que tenía una túnica y un turbante de color morado sonrió complacido pero repentinamente sintió como su cuerpo ardía en llamas y lanzo un chillido agudo para después caer de rodilla padeciendo una gran agonía, después de minutos de indescriptible dolor, un especie de fantasma salió de él y su cuerpo se desintegro hasta solo quedar nada más que polvo en el aire.<p>

Eso fue lo que vio el pequeño Harry Potter mientras sollozaba tirado en el suelo en forma de fantasma y es que no podía creer lo que le había sucedido ese día y todo por culpa de sus tíos. Era el 31 de julio y sus tíos le habían dicho que saldrían a celebrar su cumpleaños y aquello había emocionado muchísimo al pequeño y es que nunca lo había festejado además que nunca recibió buen trato o alguna clase de cariño hacia a él, así que creyendo en sus tíos, fue llevado por ellos al parecer tener una cena en un restaurante juntos.

Todo fue una mentira.

Porque aparecieron en lo más profundo y oscuro del bosque, en ella apareció un hombre que se hacía llamar Quirinus Quirrell y hablo que lo asesinaría y Harry no fue un tonto aun para su corta edad, pidiendo protección de sus tíos descubrió que estos se habían negado y es más, admitieron que se encontraron con Quirrell y que se lo iban a entregar para que fuera asesinando por sus propias manos. Eso destruyo a Harry completamente pero en estado de negación creyó que sus tíos le mentían o le hacían una cruel broma pero el sujeto usando un palo entre sus dedos le respondió lanzando un rayo verde y matando sin piedad a sus sorprendidos tíos que no esperaba semejante traición, lo supo porque no respiraban y no se movían cuando se lo suplicaba entre lágrimas.

Entonces apareció _el._

Con una voz que le dejo en absoluto terror y más al ver que ese ser encontraba detrás de la cabeza de Quirrell, Harry conoció a quien fue el causante de la muerte de sus padres y le marco como un igual, lord Voldemort. De una manera macabra y que marco mentalmente a Harry para siempre, Voldemort le hablo del mundo de la magia y de quienes fueron sus padres y con una risa escalofriante lanzo el hechizo asesino al pequeño Potter dándole fin a su vida.

Harry aun lloraba y con mucha fuerza, debía de haber sido buen día o por lo menos uno tranquilo, no que terminaría muerto y sin conocer un poco de la felicidad. Alzo un poco la cabeza y miro la cadena rota en su pecho y más alejado suyo su propio cadáver y aquello hizo que se echara a llorar otra vez.

Lo peor de todo era que no había ido al cielo, no podría encontrarse por primera con sus padres y descansar en paz y es que en su corta vida solo se la ha pasado sufriendo más y más ¡no era justo! Podía tener solo seis años pero él conocía muy bien la situación ¡vivió siempre en la soledad por culpa de un maldito monstruo! ¡Ese maldito de Voldemort! ¡Le arrebato todo! Y aunque no sabía que le había hecho, ahora estaba ahí, atrapado viendo su inmóvil cadáver y sin tener la opción de ir al cielo….

….no, no lo permitiría, el iría al paraíso, el descansaría en paz y vivirá para siempre de la tranquilidad junto con la felicidad que se le fue negada. Harry sin notar el trozo de cadena que tenía en su pecho comenzó a transformarse en dientes y devorándose a sí mismo, se acortaba poco a poco y fue cuando ya había desapareció que Harry Potter se dio cuenta de ello y mirando abajo descubrió que ahora tenía un agujero en su pecho y…

De pronto un dolor le invadió a su ser y dio un agudo grito escalofriante que retumbo por todo el bosque pero eso no fue todo, una poderosa presión espiritual , una presión que fue sentida por toda gran Bretaña y en especial el mundo mágico, muchos sintieron como el peso equivalente de una casa se le es caída en sus hombros inesperadamente, otros cayeron de rodillas y jadeaban fuertemente por aquella presión magia de gran poder, únicamente el mago conocido como Dumbledore pudo mantenerse a pie pero por el sudor en su frente uno pensaría que le costaba muchísimo. Por otro lado Harry seguía gritando como propenso y a través de su boca y ojos salió una sustancia blanca que le cubrió el rostro y de manera inesperada bajo sus pies se abrió un especie de hoyo negro que se lo trajo lentamente, lo último que se vio fue unos ojos verdes que irradiaban poder, tristeza y soledad pero que amenazaba con el peligro de un ser de gran poder.

Ese fue el día de la muerte del héroe del mundo mágico, Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>En un mundo donde se rige la regla de "La vida después de la muerte" es decir el mundo de los Shinigamis y Hollows ocurrió un evento que cambiaría todo para siempre. Cerca de un arroyo un joven de unos seis o siete años veía con terror a la criatura que sonreía malvadamente y con deleite por probar una nueva alma, a sus pies descansaba los cadáveres de una mujer y del pequeño niño de cabello naranja siendo acompañado por un gran charco de sangre.<p>

Ichigo Kurosaki sentía como en su corazón mil estacas se le era incrustada por lo que le había ocurrido, por su culpa había causado que él y su madre murieran por ese monstruo que reía con maldad pura. Recordó que vio a una chica cerca de la orilla del rio que estaba en una gran altura por la lluvia que cubría a Karakura en aquel momento y como su madre le había dicho, él era Ichigo "El que protege" y decidió ayudarle a que no se cayera y hacer algo bueno para demostrarle a su madre que podía protegerla y también a su familia por igual.

Ese fue su error.

La niña resulto ser un señuelo de esa criatura que se denominó a si mismo con un Hollow mato a su madre antes sus ojos y es que él podía ver un poco a los espíritus y pudo notar lo que hizo aquella criatura, por ello Ichigo se lanzó a detenerlo ¡Había matado a su madre! ¡Obvio que debía de hacer algo! Pero lamentablemente eso lo conducido a su propia muerte y fue como termino en un espíritu y además con esa cadena rota en su pecho.

Ahora estaba ahí sintiéndose débil, triste y solo al merced de aquel Hollow que se acercaba lentamente a su ser. Ichigo cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sollozaba en voz baja, si su existencia terminaría así….

-_Al menos quisiera…tener el poder para proteger mejor….a mis seres querido…_.-Pensó ya aceptando su fin y en ese justo momento, el Gran Fisher devoro instantáneamente al pequeño pelinaranja pero...

Algo había salido mal y eso lo supo Gran Fisher ,el Hollow con dolor escupió de inmediato una forma babosa hecha de energía que de pronto estallo en una gran cantidad de Reiatsu dejando lleno de terror a Gran Fisher y es que eso no debería de suceder ,cuando un Hollow mordía un alma ,existía la posibilidad de que aquella alma se transformara en un Hollow pero él se la había tragado completa para absorber todo el poder espiritual de aquella alma y cuando comenzó a degustar el Reiatsu tuvo que escupirlo porque había un poderoso y escondido rastro de Reiatsu Shinigami y que se fusiono con parte de su propia energía Hollow y tuvo que escupirlo porque si no hubiera sido desintegrado por tal concentración de Reiatsu de aquel ser. Ya temeroso de lo sucedido el Gran Fisher abrió y entro en una garganta para desaparecer de escena y esperaba jamás encontrarse con la criatura que se formaba en aquel haz de luz que cubría toda la zona.

Fue tal que las mismas nubes de tormenta se apartaron a la gran columna de energía espiritual que después de eso tomo la forma de una máscara blanca con ojos rojos para después lanzar un grito estruendoso y que causo una onda de presión cubriera en Karakura y aquellos que tenía ya conocimiento sobre el Reiatsu lo sintieron. En la clínica Kurosaki, Isshin con el rostro pálido se levantó con un sobresalto para que cayera al suelo respirando con dificultad por la increíble presión espiritual pero eso no era lo que le importaba sino su hijo y esposa que en ese momento no se encontraba.

En un almacén abandonado varias personas se levantaron al reconocer ese increíble poder espiritual pero lo que los sobresalto fue que tal Reiatsu era similar al suyo, era casi perfecto, la energía tanto Shinigami y Hollow mantenía un gran equilibrio entre ella. Por otro lado en una pequeña tienda un hombre de cabello rubio frunció el ceño mirando a la dirección del cielo, en específico el gran haz de luz que hacía hincapié que algo recién había sucedido.

Cuando la luz se disipo se podía observar era una sombra de un ser pero lo único que se podía notar era un agujero en su pecho y una gran mascara blanca cubriéndole el rostro. El ser gruño furioso al notar que la criatura que había matado tanto a él y a su madre se había escapado ¡Le encontraría y le haría saber quién era Ichigo Kurosaki! ¡Cuando terminara con él, por fin ira al paraíso para encontrarse con su madre! Y por puro instinto la pequeña criatura abrió en medio del aire una especie de hoyo negro llamado garganta y entro inmediatamente en ella, sin saber que no que estaría en Karakura hasta unos largos años.

En la sociedad de alma, sentando leyendo un libro y levantado la vista de este, Aizen Sousuke miro como en una esfera pequeña colocada cuidadosamente en su habitación se había oscurecido alertando levemente a Aizen. La esfera era un artefacto que con un Kido especial le servía dar el estado actual de un ser que era parte de los planes de Aizen y ese era el descendiente vivo de un shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki y al parecer había muerto. El capitán de la quinta escuadrón suspiro decepcionado, esperaba que el chico creciera y le fuera parte importante de sus planes pero quizas no y es mejor pasar a su siguiente objetivo que era la hermana del susodicho, Karin Kurosaki.

Ella será ahora su marioneta para que hiciera cumplir sus fines en ir a la dimensión del rey shinigami y obtener su poder para convertirse en el dios del todo y crear un mundo a su imagen y semejanza. Ya satisfecho en sus decisiones siguió con su lectura, no le importaba ahora un niño inútil porque seguro que iría a Rukongai y si eso sucedía, Ichigo Kurosaki era irrelevante en sus planes. Pero había algo que Aizen no pensó y fue la posibilidad de la trasformación de un Hollow y aun años después, se maldigo por no haberlo considerado.

* * *

><p>En hueco mundo se agito completamente con la llegada triple de tres Hollows singulares en un mismo punto y de gran poder de gran alcance agitando el polvo a todo su alrededor, cuando cayó el velo de arena se pudo observar la apariencia de los tres nuevos Hollows. El primero fue un pequeño Hollow que tenía una piel de color rojo carmesí con tono de color negro, en su parte inferior descansaba una cola que se agitaba al son del viento, andaba en cuatro patas, para finalizar su máscara era parecía a la de un zorro demoniaco con grandes dientes y una tres marcas en cada lado de su mejilla, y bajo de esta mascara descansaba una gran melena rubia brillante en puntas, además sus ojos azules brillaban por el poder que irradiaba en su interior.<p>

El siguiente fue uno que llamaba mucho la atención ,era al igual que el anterior ,un animal pero en vez de un zorro ,era un león negro ,su cuerpo tenía un pelaje de color negro al igual que la melena que tenía bajo la máscara en forma de un león con un gran trueno en la frente pero lo que llamaba la atención era que su cola tenía una serpiente de color plateada con brillo verdoso y que tenía unos cuernos parecido a los de un alce en la frente ,el león abrió los ojos mostrando unos resplandeciente ojos verdes.

Y finalmente el otro parecía levemente más humano pero recordaba a muchos la apariencia de un lagarto ,de piel pálida y con extremidades con garras en puntas ,la criatura lagarto tenía una gran cola donde al final tenía una mancha de color rojo parecido al color de la misma sangre, en sus codos y hombros tenía un especies de púas que le hacían parecer amenazante y su máscara tenía la apariencia de una gran calavera de grandes dientes y con tres marcas en la frente del lado izquierdo ,aparte de eso ,su larga cabellera de color naranja llamaba mucho la atención junto con unos ojos de color amarrillo que al igual que los dos ,mostraba frialdad ,seriedad ,tristeza ,desdicha e ingenuidad.

A diferencia de todos los Hollows que alguna vez han existido en hueco mundo, estos no se atacaron a la primera vista con deseos de devorarse entre sí, es más, solo se miraron entre ellos tres unos segundos para después dar….un grito muy infantil de miedo e incrédulos se vieron entre ellos mismo para descubrir que se había convertido en…._cosas._

-¿Esto es todo? ¿Este es el descanso eterno? ¿Este es el paraíso?-Preguntaba incrédulo el Hollow zorro con una voz infantil mientras miraba su cola y garra, había pasado un poco de tiempo para que ellos se calmaran y se contaran el hecho que habían muerto. Harry, el Hollow león por otro lado se había tirado al suelo y comenzaba a llorar y es que ¿Era ese su recompensa por su muerte injusta? ¿Estar en un lugar muerto y solitario con otros como el sin saber qué hacer? Eso no era descanso, parecía el infierno.

-No…..no lo es-Respondió el lagarto humanoide mientras miraba a dirección en varios kilómetros en donde se encontraba, podía ver un bosque oscuro donde podía oír….gritos, gritos de lamentos, dolor, sufrimiento, ansias de sangre y entre más de lo que no supo identificar. Ichigo sentía miedo pero una ansia de ir a ese lugar le gritaba en lo más profundo de su cabeza pero esta era muy mínima como para que hiciera que el actuara impulsivamente. La ignoro y miro como los otros dos Hollows parecían calmarse y verlo con curiosidad por sus palabras.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Pregunto curioso Harry mirando al otro Hollow de pelo naranja. Por otro lado el Hollow zorro, Naruto se encontraba jugando con su cola, puede que ya hayan muerto pero aún tenía seis años y le parecía interesante tener una cola pero igual no perdía atención a la conversación.

-Instinto…..yo la verdad no sé, gato ¡yo me voy! Tengo que encontrar el paraíso para estar otra vez con mi madre-Dijo simplemente Ichigo y comenzó a caminar sin importarle los otros dos. Naruto miro como partía el otro Hollow y por curiosidad comenzó a seguirle. Eso llamo la atención Ichigo-¿Qué quieres zorro?

-¿Buscas el paraíso? ¡Yo también dattebayo! No aceptare que así sea mi muerte, iré contigo y quizas conozca a tu mama…-Dijo decidido Naruto pero con un atisbo de tristeza por la mención de su injusta muerte y el dolor que siempre le acompañara, el nunca conocer y ni saber sobre su madre o padre. Harry escucho lo que dijo los otros dos Hollows y tomándose su tiempo le alcanzo hasta estar a la par con ellos con un poco de dificultad.

-Yo también quiero ir. Quiero ver a mis papas, jamás los conocí y cuando morir me entere que habían muerto por un maldito asesino-Informo el león negro en voz baja, Naruto asistió y tropezó un poco ya que no se acostumbraba caminar en cuatro pata al igual que Harry que caminaba con un poco dificultad y debía de hacerlo con lentitud. Ichigo pensó en ello un poco y le pareció que no debería de tener acompañantes en su viaje para encontrar a su madre pero…lo que decía aquellos chicos, lleno de dolor en sus palabras y la esperanza de una búsqueda para ir al paraíso hizo que Ichigo aceptara que fueran con él.

-Entonces, buscaremos el paraíso, como sea y sin importar que. Es una promesa, yo soy Ichigo Kurosaki -Hablo Ichigo con voz calmada mientras levantaba su propia cola, aun le parecía extraño poder hacerlo pero no se quejó. Naruto miro aquello con mucha curiosidad y entendió lo que quería así que levanto su propia cola con diversión siendo seguido por un renuente Harry.

-¡DATTEBAYO! ¡Yo prometo que estaré ahí con ustedes para encontrar el paraíso y ser feliz! ¡Yo nunca me retrato de mi promesa! ¡Encontrare a mi familia en el mas allá! ¡Soy Naruto uzumaki! ¡Espero que podamos ser amigos!

-Yo igual….prometo que estaré ahí, como nunca estuvieron mis tíos. Encontraremos a nuestras familias y seremos felices. Me llamo Harry Potter.

-bien, entonces vámonos…ese lugar me da temor-Indago Ichigo después del apretón de cola que se dio con los otros dos Hollows y sin decirse palabra partieron en su búsqueda, no sabían si lo lograrían o que encontrarían en ese basto, extenso y frio desierto donde habían aparecido pero de algo es seguro y era…

Que nunca se rendiría y no se retrataría en su viaje, en búsqueda del cielo.

**Continuara….**

**Espero que les haya gustado, el fic promete mucho además de tener en el futuro escena de Lemmon fuerte y combate desenfrenado. Hay un fic casi parecido donde Naruto e Ichigo se vuelven aliado en hueco mundo y desean encontrar o crear un paraíso para todos.**

**Toaneo07**


	2. Chapter 2

**En búsqueda del cielo.**

**Naruto, Bleach y ni Harry Potter me pertenece sino a sus respectivo creadores.**

_El fic se centra principalmente en el universo de Bleach pero los mundos tanto de Naruto y Harry Potter aparecerá cuando nuestros protagonistas se vuelvan Arrancars._

_El harem será así:_

_Naruto tendrá quizas a Fu, Pakura, Retsu Unohana, Soi-fon, Karui, Tayuya y Kurotsuchi. _

_Ichigo tendrá a Harribel, Cirucci, Nelliel, Rukia, Yoruichi, Lisa Yadumoru y Samui. _

_Harry tendrá a Nymphadora Tonks, Bellatrix Lestrange y Luna Lovegood, Mila-rosa, Sun-Sun y Apache. _

_**Hay otros fics que me dio la inspiración de esta historia. Habrá Lemmon fuerte en el futuro y esas cosas.**_

* * *

><p><em>Los Hollows más peculiares.<em>

Trece años pasa muchas cosas, tanto en la vida como en la muerte. En este caso treces años hizo muchos cambios para tres mundo en la diferente época de la historia (ninja, normal y mágico) otro mundo-despues-de-la muerte (La sociedad de alma) el lugar conocido como "El mundo puro" (Del Edo tensei) y finalmente en un mundo mágico (Inglaterra) como en otros, hubo demasiados cambios en trece años, por ello tales sucesos no serán contando de una. Porque como en una historia, los sucesos tendrán que venir hacia…..ti….

* * *

><p>Habían pasado unos cuatros años desde que el equipo más inusual de Hollows había surgido en Hueco mundo. Un lagarto humanoide, un león quimera y un zorro demoniaco se habían juntando y por donde se mire, por como se llame, era el equipo mas bizarro que se podía haber reunido. Y lo peor era cuando algunos Hollows se encontraron con aquel equipo. Estos Hollow eran anormales, eran más humildes, eran más amables, eran más excéntricos….ellos simplemente eran mas humanos.<p>

Y era porque no tenían el deseo insaciable de devorar almas, evolucionar y ser más fuertes. Todos los Hollow tienen ese vacio en su alma que les hace deseosos de llenarlo con algo, algunos de batallas, otros de muerte, otros de masacres pero igual todo le lleva al atacar y matar a sus iguales. Pero en cambio estos Hollows….en sí, aceptaban las peleas, en la mayoría de los casos dejaban vivir a sus oponentes, en algunos casos no atacaban a los débiles, no hacían nada que se le atribuía a un Hollow. Y eso fue lo que llamo la atención a varios Hollows de renombre por todo Hueco mundo.

El equipo de las tres estrellas , como se le llamaba ,se encontraban en una duna en el vasto desierto de hueco mundo , uno de los miembros de aquel equipo era un Hollow humanoide lagarto con una larga y brillante cabellera naranja ,el único cambio que tenia desde que ha estado en Hueco mundo desde hacia dos años era que su cuerpo había crecido un poco al igual que su cabello ,junto a él se encontraba un Hollow zorro de color rojo sangre y cabello rubio aunque el único cambio que tenía era que había crecido un poco mas y que ahora tenia tres colas en vez de una. Un poco mas atrás ,posado encima de un gran árbol gris y viejo ,era un león quimera tanto por su cola de serpiente y sus astas de ciervo en la frente ,no tenia mucho cambios ,solo que tenia mas musculatura y que en su máscara había surgido unos pequeños dientes puntiagudos.

Desde ese día que decidieron juntarse y encontrar el paraíso, Ichigo, Harry y Naruto habían estado vagando por todo el vasto desierto de aquel lugar, pasaron semanas sin ver a otros como ellos, por lo que decidieron contar sus pesares y todo lo que sabía. Ichigo y Harry se mostró sorprendido por lo de Naruto, que el vivió en la época de los ninjas parecía ser, que fue asesinado llamándole demonio o que se acusó de asesinatos que ni el sabia que habían ocurrido. Harry no conto mucho ya que recordaba desde que era muy joven había estado viviendo en una alacena vieja y húmeda, que antes de morir fue que supo que era un mago y que existía la magia. Ichigo no comento nada, su vida a comparación de los otros dos era normal, claro que conto de aquella criatura que fue el causante de su muerte y la de su madre, pero aparte de ello, su vida no fue tan….fuera de lo común que de los otros dos. Al final solo era Naruto que contaban cosas de su mundo a sus dos compañeros por todo el tiempo que estuvieron bajando por el desierto.

Se habían encontrado con algunos Hollow normales ,despues algunos Menos y en una ocasión conocieron a un Adjuchas llamado Grimmjow que después de un combate de grandes proporciones entre este ultimo e Ichigo ,consiguieron información sobre en si ,todo lo que un Hollow debe de saber ,las Garganta ,los Shinigami ,los diferentes tipos de Hollow ,el hecho del porque todos creían que ellos eran los Hollows mas inusuales de todos por ser los únicos que no tienen ese deseo sufrible de devorar a los demás Hollow para volverse mas fuertes ,también supieron sobre otras habilidades Hollow tales como el famoso Cero. Grimmjow se mostro como alguien orgulloso pero tenia su código de honor, al quedar empatado con Ichigo le dio la información a cambio que en el futuro, cuando el necesitaba ayuda, los tres Hollows vendría en su ayuda.

Los tres se habían ganado en Hueco mundo su propia fama debido al hecho que su trabajo de equipo era mortífero, capaces de derrotar a una legión de Hollow menos cuando ellos no eran de gran nivel, el nombre de su equipo conocido como Las tres estrellas era debido a que habían desarrollado un Cero conjunto llamado "Tres Estrellas Cero" donde disparaban tres Cero se combinaban en un mortífero ataque. Otra cuestión es que ellos jamás accedían al bosque de los huecos, debido a que si entraban ahí tendrían que enfrentarse sin cesar con una gran cantidad de enemigos y seria tan peligrosos que no habría de otra que matar a sus enemigos para sobrevivir.

Por ello era un equipo que era seguido por largo tiempo en el desierto de Hueco mundo por grupos de Hollows de gran poder y prestigio ,en algunos casos no habían salido indemne de daños pero en otros habían terminado sumamente heridos como cuando se toparon con un Hollow de clase Vasto lorde ,algo sorprendentemente pero no especialmente peligroso ,los Vasto lordes ya habían alcanzado el estado final de un Hollow por lo que ya no había necesidad de devorar a otros para ser más fuerte como también que en su último estado tenían tanto una apariencia casi humanoide como un racionamiento mejor pero lo malo de los Vasto lordes era que si querían podían atacar a cualquier se le cruzara por su camino con el simple deseo de hacerlo. Cuando Ichigo ,Naruto y Harry estaban entrenando del suelo surgió un Vasto lorde y que grande fue ,lo peor de todo es que los tres Hollow de clase baja no sabían que habían o hecho como para que el sujeto ,que se llamaba Yammy al parecer ,se enojara a montón y comenzara a atacarle. Terminaron muy mal parado pero lograr escapar y sobrevivir ante el poder de un vasto lorde e incluso uno tan poderoso como ese le había traído gran fama.

-Aún no hemos averiguado nada sobre el paraíso-Aunque eso realmente no le importaba a ellos, aun con haber vivido cuatro años en ese mundo frio, cruel y despiadado conocido como Hueco mundo, Harry, Naruto e Ichigo aún tenía en mente su objetivo deseado; encontrar el paraíso y si este no existía, crearlo. Ichigo también durante esos tiempos en los cuales ha estado peleando contra Hollows ha buscado a su madre como también a quien ocasiono su muerte, muchos Hollow se sorprendieron al conocer realmente a un Hollow que recordaba su vida pasada pero contando como Ichigo les había pateado el trasero y en algunos casos masacrado con esa espada que el poseía, le dieron la identidad de aquel Hollow; Grand Fisher.

-Según ese Grimmjow la sociedad de alma es supuestamente el cielo pero no creo eso ¿Cómo puede ser posible que personas del paraíso tiene que matar a otros seres? ¿Dónde está el descanso en eso? Además esas dos Hollows gemelas llamado Ying y Yang dijeron algo sobre el infierno ¿si existe el infierno; que es este lugar realmente?

-La verdad no lo sé, Harry…-Respondió Naruto confundido, a la hora de la verdad, ellos no supieron mucho de la vida, ellos no tenían conocimiento del purgatorio pero la definición se le estaba acercando. Aun cuando se le decía que la sociedad de alma es el paraíso y que los Shinigami en cierto sentido tomaba los papeles de ángeles en algunas de las religiones en la tierra pero aun así la aun corta mente de los jóvenes Hollows no podían entender ese concepto.

-Debe de haber una manera en que exista el paraíso. No pierdan la fe chicos, sé que encontraremos a nuestros seres queridos-menciono Ichigo con voz fuerte mientras acomodaba su…Zanpakutou en su espalda. El la obtuvo en una ocasión cuando en un combate estaba muy mal parado ,así de la nada en una explosión de energía apareció una gran zanbato que llegaba hasta su talones con una guardia de color rojo y marrón ,el mango de color rojo tenia al final tenía dos hilos de color rojo. Aun recordaba como algunos Hollows le llamaron una monstruosidad al poseer un arma de Shinigami y en cierto sentido es verdad aunque Ichigo debe de conocer a un Shinigami para entender exactamente el poder que tenía en su interior.

No era el único; Naruto y Harry tenían una fuente de energía que ningún otro Hollow posee. Como tal las heridas de Naruto se regeneraban rápidamente y sin uso alguno de Reiatsu además que tal habilidad solo le pertenecen a Hollows de nivel Adjuchas y ellos ni eran Menos, eran simples Hollows genéricos aun siendo poderosos Hollows, además estaba que Naruto tenía una especie de energía de color azul que hacía que fuera más fuerte y más rápido e incluso algunas veces esta cambiaba de color rojo pero era más salvaje y mortífera. Harry igual tenía una fuente de energía de color azul pero esta era menor incluso la de Naruto y de Ichigo , pero Harry al usar esa fuente de energía hacia cosas fuera de lo común como cuando creo un especie de onda de energía que expulso todo de frente por varios metros o como se apareció de un lugar a otro ,parecido al Sonido que se habla que poseen los Arrancars o como aquella ocasión que raramente su cabellera negra se convirtió en color azul o lo más impresionante fue cuando expulso de su boca una gran cantidad de fuego concentrado. Ichigo por otro lado solo usaba su energía para fortalecer sus músculos y aun cuando no lo lograba algunas veces cuando concentraba esa energía en su espada creía que si lo lanzaba podía crear una cuchilla de energía pero cuando lo intentaba esta misma le explotaba en la cara.

-debemos de irnos ,quiero practicar el Cero mejor ,creo que puedo crear una forma más pequeñas-Dijo Naruto con voz alegre mientras se levantaba del suelo siendo seguido por Harry que descansaba en la copa del viejo árbol ,dio un pequeño salto para aterrizar a lado de sus dos compañeros.

-Oigan chicos, tengo una duda ¿algunos de ustedes han pensado en usar la garganta?

-Ya lo hablamos Harry, Grimmjow no sabe además que si usamos Garganta podríamos terminar en el mundo de los vivos—

-¡pues por eso lo dijo! Quiero ir a mi casa, quiero ver si…yo no…pues saber más de mi legado mágico.

-Y ya te dije que no secomo hacer una garganta, Harry además ¿Dónde podría ser ese lugar que hablas? Además están los Shinigamis, no quiero meterme con uno de ellos. _Pero quisiera, para saber si es verdad que mi poder proviene de ellos._

-Pero Ichigo, si tenemos cuidado ¿quizás nosotros…?

-no lo creo. Es definitiva—

-Oigan chicos ¡miren lo que hice!-Ichigo y Harry se detuvieron para después dar la vuelta con lentitud temiendo que hizo Naruto solo. Aun recordaba como Naruto intento concentrar el poder de su Cero y uso su colas como medida para ello y el resultado fue que Naruto soltó un gran rayo cero que arraso muchísimas dunas de unos sietes kilómetros y que causo una notable explosión a la lejanía ,ellos literalmente cogieron al Kitsune y huyeron como propenso porque Naruto había disparado justamente en una de las supuestamente viejas bases del antiguo rey de Hueco mundo ,Barragan ,y se dice que sus poderosos súbditos siguen en esos lugares. Con ese recuerdo en mente, los dos Hollows más pequeños miraron a su compañero para ver como al lado del zorro había una fisura en particular. Ichigo con cara de palo bajo su máscara señalo a Naruto.

-Hiciste una garganta.

-¡Si, lo hice Dattebayo! Pensé en hacer lo mismo con los Ceros, centro mi Reiatsu en el aire y ¡tada! He abierto una garganta ¿no creen que es genial, chicos?-Harry miro de reojo a Ichigo y le sonrió maliciosamente, el Hollow lagarto suspiro profundamente para después dar un salto hacia Naruto y propinarle una super cachetada al Hollow kitsune con el reverso de su espada. Naruto aulló-¡Ayy, eso dolió! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, chico lagarto?!

-¡Por llevarme la contraria! ¡Yo estoy aquí hablando que no había que intentar nada de eso y vienes tú y abre una Garganta! ¡Aahh es lo mismo como cuando intentaste comenzar esa competencia de quien dispara más Cero al mismo tiempo!

-¡Oye! ¡Eso no fue culpa mía, Dattebayo!

-¡¿ah no?! ¡Por tu culpa, más de doscientos Hollows nos pasaron siguiendo por más de tres días porque tu genial idea destrozos una de las guaridas de los seguidores de Barragan!

-¿y qué? A mí me da igual ese viejo, sea donde sea que este.

¡POW!

-¡ayyy chigando, eso dolió Ichigo!

-¡Y te va a doler más si no te callas la boca y dices memeces sin pensar! ¡¿Recuerdas aquella vez que le dijiste a esa Adjuchas llamada Cirucci que se le veía las pantis?! ¡¿Cómo carajo se le va a ver?! ¡Somos Hollow por un demonio!

-Pues no fue mi culpa que ella se lo tomara a pecho.

-¡Y ES RARO QUE LO HAYA HECHO PERO LO DIJISTE DE TODOS MODO!

-No sé porque te quejas, ella te dio un beso en la mejilla ¿recuerdas, eh, fresita? _Aunque no entiendo porque lo hizo._

-¡ESO ES PORQUE POR TU CULPA RECIBI UN CERO DE ELLA Y SE DISCULPO ASI!-Grito con las mejillas sonrojadas Ichigo mientras intentaba ahorcar a Naruto pero como el ultimo era más grande que el primero, pues no lo lograba. Harry sabiamente se mantuvo callado mirando el intercambio de sus dos amigos. Eso era tan común como que la arena del desierto de Hueco mundo es blanca. Algo común. El suspiro levemente y se giró a ver a la Garganta con anhelo. Entonces el decidió ser firme y se giró a ver a Ichigo.

-Ichigo, quiero ver el mundo humano. Lo hare contigo o sin ti-Sentencio seriamente Harry deteniendo a Ichigo en su perorata contra Naruto. El Hollow de cabello naranja se giró para ver a su compañero y miro como sus ojos verdes estaban francamente decididos. Ichigo suspiro mientras acomodaba su espalda y se encogió de hombros. Era mejor permitirle al más callado de su equipo una cosa por una vez en su existencia.

-Bien, iremos pero si hay peligro, nos regresaremos ¿oyeron?

-Sí, Ichigo.

-¡Claro! ¡Oi! ¡¿Quizás haya ramen en el mundo humano?! ¡Sugoi, ramen!

¡POW!

-¡no seas subnormal Naruto! ¡Y no te vayas a enloquecer con esa cosa ramen!-Grito Ichigo mientras caminaba hacia la garganta siendo seguido por un Naruto malhumorado que le respondió con frases simples pero que sacaban de quicio a Ichigo. Harry sonrió levemente pensando que el definitivamente ya no está solo, sino tenía amigos que estarán con él en las buenas y en las malas. Mientras entraba a la garganta y la misma se cerraba, el juro por un momento que alcanzo ver algo a lo lejos pero lo desecho ante finalmente la Garganta se cerró. Es decir…

¿Qué haría una Vasto lorde de cabello rubio por esos lugares?

* * *

><p>Era una patrulla de rutina la verdad, ser un capitán no significa que este constantemente en el Sereitei solo que ese tiempo es casi nulo. Suerte para ella que su división es especial ya que algunas veces sus subordinados de las fuerzas especiales hacen sus trabajos en el mundo humano y ella debía de igual ir. Por suerte su trabajo siempre es eficiente. Pero en otra aprovechaba eso para explotar el mundo humano en búsqueda de su antigua maestra y traidora por igual, Yoruichi Shihoin y que sabía que se encontraba en aquella ciudad llamada Karakura pero igual estaba muy escondido o sus presentimientos estaban equivocados.<p>

Y Soifon es muy orgullosa para admitir eso último.

-Y soy una mujer, necesito un tiempo a solas de…ese patético cabeza de mierda…-Mascullo en voz baja en un raro momento de vulgaridad, es que recordar a su teniente causaba que se pusiera super enojada. El imbécil solo consiguió la posición por ser de una familia noble e incluso algunos miembros menores de su división son más fuerte que el ¡el tipo era un gordo en un escuadrón de asesinos silenciosos! ¡Como los importantes han caído! Soifon suspiro profundamente, realmente no debería de estar pensando eso sino aprovecha esa media hora de soledad y tranquilidad que se permitía antes de ir a la sociedad de alma y dar su reporte. Acomodando un poco su holgado Haori Soifon pretendía tomar asiento encima de un edificio cuando sintió la llegada de algunos Hollows.

¡FOOOSSHH! ¡BOOOM!

Una onda de presión espiritual cayo literalmente en toda Karakura causando a quienes no son consciente espiritualmente sintieran un fuerte escalofrió mientras quienes sí lo son experimentaron una fuerte caída en todos sus hombros. Soifon se tambaleo levemente mientras su aliento se atragantaba al sentir la presión espiritual de que sea lo que sea que haya aparecido, ella alzo la mirada para ver como del cielo surgían tres Hollows, un casi gigante zorro de tres colas, un león quimera y un lagarto humanoide. El cual fue que le llamo muchísimo la atención; fue la espalda que estaba en su espalda y que pudo detectar en shock energía espiritual de Shinigami. Moviéndose rápidamente para ocultarse pudo notar ahora que se calmó noto que esos Hollows….era diferente. El Reiatsu que comúnmente tiene los Hollows era frio, oscuro y algunas veces vacíos. El de estos solo tenían poder, sabía que eran fuerte, lo podía percibir pero además de eso no podía detectar peligro, nada realmente. Noto como el lagarto humanoide aterrizo suavemente encima de otro edificio junto al león quimera que aterrizo encima de un cobertizo y finalmente el kitsune…intento aterrizar pero…

Se cayó.

-¡Oh maldita sea!

-Pfffff hiahahahaha ¡se cayó, Hahahaha! ¡¿Viste Harry?! ¡Se cayó como si fuera un bebe!

-¡oye! ¡Soy el más grande! ¡Tuve que tener cuidado!

-Ustedes me están dando pena ajena.

-¡haiahahaha y oh lo mejor es que como termino cayéndose!

-¡Ya verás cuando salga de aquí, tu chico fresa!-Grito Naruto con las patas trasera al aire intentando salir de donde termino atrapado. Ichigo se estaba riendo fuertemente mientras Harry sacudía la cabeza en vergüenza. Soifon a lo primero no reacciono antes de que parpadeara sin saber que pensar. Eso era rarísimo. Por otro lado Harry abrió sus fauces un poco y miro apuntando hacia donde estaba atrapado Naruto.

-¡Diffindo!-Disparo una ráfaga de color rojo hacia el kitsune liberándole de su predicamento. Soifon volvió a parpadear ,ella por un momento iba a reaccionar debido al ataque ya que se parecía un Cero pero a diferencia del ataque predilecto de los Hollows pero este no tenía Reiatsu que no pudo reconocer meramente como Hollow además que aquel ataque fue de rango menor ,solo para liberar a su…compañero. Ella realmente estaba confundida. Naruto por otro lado salió del techo completamente estable, por suerte aquel lugar estaba abandonado pero al kitsune realmente no le importaba sino…

-¡ahora si chico fresa! ¡Es tiempo para hacerte pudin!

-¿pudin?

-_¿Pudin?_

-¿Qué, pudin? ¿Qué rarezas estás hablando, zorrito?

-¡Pues te hare pudin de fresa! ¡A pelear se ha dicho!

-Oh dios, ni siquiera dijo gracias…-Mascullo Harry mientras veía a Naruto e Ichigo pelear aunque de manera juguetona. De una manera ellos tenían diez años por lo que su actuación no estaba fuera de lugar pero su mentalidad aunque limitada de conocimiento era muy madura tanto por su ahora dura existencia como Hollow. El suspiro levemente bajando un poco su cabeza pretendiendo tomar un descanso pero recordó exactamente donde estaban ellos y alzo la mirada al cielo-….azul….como lo he extrañado.

-¿De qué hablas, Harry?-Hablo Naruto mientras con una de sus colas ahorcaba a Ichigo mientras el mismo no paraba de pegarle con su Zanpakutou aunque también estaba prestando atención. Harry solo se limitó señalar con su cola de serpiente al cielo llamando la atención de los otros dos Hollows que alzaron la mirada y se quedaron maravillados ante lo que vieron. Un verdadero cielo azul. Estaban realmente en el mundo de los vivos nuevamente. Aunque Naruto se dio cuenta de algo-… ¿Dónde estamos?

-¿de qué demonios hablas Naruto? Este es el mundo de los vivos, es más….creo que este es mi ciudad natal.

-¿Karakura? Pero… este no es mi aldea….ehh…eso no es todo, estoy viendo cosas de que… no vi en mi aldea…

-Dijiste que viviste en un pueblo lleno de ninjas, creo que ya paso mucho tiempo.

-Sí, cierto, no te olvides cuando morí Naruto, fue en 1986 mientras que Ichigo murió en 1999, mucho tiempo después, quizás el tiempo no siga muy bien en Hueco mundo.

-Si…creo que si…en fin, creo que es interesante. Mira todo este…. ¿Qué rayos son?

-Edificios, creo que eso fue lo que dijo mi mama.

-Yo la llamaba casas grandes, mis tíos jamás me dejaban salir de la alacena…

-Si… en fin ¿Qué hacemos?

-Pues yo propongo que vayamos….a…. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Londres, ahí dijeron que…

-Harry, el tipo que te mato puede que te estaba te, no creo que haya magos en esos lados…además ¿Dónde queda Londres?...o ¿Qué es Londres?

-Si, verdad ¿Qué es—Dattebayo?

-Ahh…esta bien…. Entonces ¿Qué dicen ustedes?

-Pues yo dijo que—

-No Naruto, no buscaremos Ramen.

-¡Eres malo!

-¡y tu estas loco! ¡Recuerda lo que dijo Grimmjow sobre el mundo de los vivos! Nadie no nos puede ver pero podemos causar destrucción con nuestro Reiatsu e incluso cuando estamos caminando.

-Bien, bien señor genio ¿Qué sugieres?

-Bueno…quizas vayamos a ver a mis hermanas pero….creo que se asustarían muchísimo….

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Recuerdo que cuando yo podía ver fantasma antes de morir, recordé que mi hermana Karin dijo que solo podía ver formas. Tengo el presentimiento de que podía verme ahora.

-…..creo que esto es aburrido.

-Hemos estado por muchísimo tiempo en Hueco mundo, hay muchas cosas que hacer….vamos al ver el cielo pero… hay que tener cuidado, no queremos que un Shinigami se nos acerque.

-Pfffff, si un Shinigami se acerca ¡le derrotare-Dattebayo!

-No debemos de causar problemas, Naruto, Ichigo sabe que si eso ocurre puede venir más Shinigami, somos fuertes pero no invencibles.

-Sí, esos dices y…

Mientras los tres Hollows se iban conversando y teniendo cuidado de no causar daño a donde pisaban, Soifon parpadeo una vez más debido a la sobrecarga de información que recién recibió. Al parecer estos Hollows recordaban como murieron y exactamente qué año aunque uno alego que vivió en los tiempos de los ninjas. Eso es algo sorprendentemente ya que ninguna alma no recordaba su vida pasada e incluso hay casos que esa persona tenia fragmento pero jamás tan detallados como esos tres y eran Hollows lo que es más impactante. Después de un rápido cálculo se dio cuenta que esos Hollows eran…niños ,debido tanto como se comportaban como también la edad del que parecía ser el líder además que el hecho que no supiera en donde estuviera Londres ,ella realmente no sabía pero sabía que era parte de gran Bretaña. Lo que la puso en alerta fue cuando ese Hollow humanoide menciono sobre sus parientes. Los Hollows usualmente atacaban a quienes mantiene relación cuando estaban vivos.

Pero fue un shock al saber que él se negó ver a sus hermanas.

Eso estaba en contra de todo lo que sabía de los Hollows. Era la primera vez que un Hollow va en contra de lo que serían sus instintos. Como también aquella pequeña pieza de información sobre que ese Hollow al estar en vivo ya podía ver espíritus y que su hermana Karin estaba en el mismo camino. Pero lo que la sacudió realmente eran como se comportaban los tres Hollows. No parecían serlos…parecían…humanos, sino fuera por su apariencia de Hollows…ella pensarían que eran humanos. Y eso le perturbaba porque a los Shinigamis desde… e incluso de Rukongai se les he enseñado que los Hollows son las almas en penas que solo buscan devorar lo que se encuentren en su camino para así cubrir sin resultado alguno el hueco en su corazón. Pero aquí estaba viendo unos tres huecos de gran poder que hablaban como si nada y que tenían el deseo simple de ver… ¿el cielo?

-_Necesito ver más a estos huecos….son realmente especiales…-_Y con eso en mente, Soifon guardo su Zanpakutou y usando sus ya expertas habilidades de sigilo, fue tras aquellos Hollows intentando no ser atrapada por ellos. La capitana de la segunda división no se dio cuenta de cómo detrás de una columna salía una gata de color negro y ojos dorados que miro por un momento a su antigua subordinada con orgullo y tristeza pero igual volvió a ver aquellos Hollows. Increíblemente ella sin saberlo pensó más o menos los mismos pensamientos que su antigua subordinada pero ella pensaron en otra cosa. Ella reconoció al hijo de Isshin de inmediato como también sobre los magos que menciono el otro Hollow. Ella realmente debía de ver más estos Hollows aún más que cerca para informarle después a Kisuke. Tenía una interesante idea sobre el problema que ella y su amigo tenían con un específico malvado en la sociedad de almas. Con eso en mente desapareció en un Shunpo aun estando en su forma gatuna.

Ellas igual no eran las únicas que estaban en aquel lugar.

* * *

><p>-Sabes… ¿Sera genial estar allá con las nubes?<p>

-no lo creo realmente. Se ven muy esponjoso—ttebayo.

-Mmm oigan, nosotros podemos volar ¿no? Si—

-no, no, nosotros no podemos volar, Harry.

-Pero…Pero… cuando yo…

-Estabas flotando Harry, no podemos volar….aunque creo que un Hollow menciono que con el Reiatsu se podría...

-Oh, sería muy genial ttebayo.

-¿y porque quieres volar Harry?

-cuando estaba vivo una vez tuve un sueño en que un tipo gigante me llevaba en una moto voladora ¡fue genial! Hasta también hice un dibujo de eso…pero mi tío lo rompió…además ¿Qué pasa si subimos mucho al cielo?

-Mi mama me dijo que haya arriba están las estrellitas y la lunita y— ¿Por qué estarán mirándome así?

-Porque fresita, sonaste tan niña.

-hahahaha, si, Ichigo de verdad lo sonaste.

-¡no soné como niña!

-¡jajajaja si, de verdad que lo hiciste! ¡Oh se veía muy emocionado con las estrellitas, Hihihi!

-¡Hey! ¡Eso me lo dijo mi mama! ¡No sean pesados!

-Ah ya, bien ya nos callamos. Naruto ya deja la risa.

-Ohh, no son divertidos.

-Bueno, da lo mismo yo la verdad no sé qué hay después en el cielo….quizás haya este el paraíso.

-no lo creo Ichigo, sino estaríamos allá.

-Harry tiene razón pero….seria genial volar.

-¡claro que sería genial! ¡Mi meta es volar por mí mismo!

-Sí, cuando te salgas alas leoncito.

-Bueno….lo tendré cuando crezca.

-Sí, serás la cosa más bizarra de todas cuando eso suceda.

¡Pow!

-Naruto ¡aprende tacto!

-Aaauuch ¡eso dolió Ichigo!...oh mierda, eh…disculpa Harry.

-no….sniff, no es nada…

-oh rayos, me estás haciendo sentir culpable. Mira, vamos a jugar un juego, con mi cola te lanzo al aire y después te atrapo ¡así estarás volando!

-….Puedo flotar ¿sabes?

-¡pero esto es mejor!

-…está bien ¡vamos!

-Ustedes son algo… Naruto ten cuidado con Harry. Yo iré a tomar una siesta ¡ten pendiente por si algo se acerca!

-¡deja la paranoia Ichigo!

-¡y tu deja tu obsesión con el ramen sea lo que sea!

-¡muérdeme!

-_Es como ver a los tres chiflados…solo que en versión Hollows-_Pensó Lisa Yadumoru mirando todo el asunto oculta detrás de un árbol mientras el Hollow kitsune levantaba con una de sus colas al Hollow quimera para lanzarlo al aire sacándole risa…infantiles al Hollow león-ciervo-serpiente mientras el Hollow lagarto humanoide se levantaba de la orilla del lago y se dirigió hacia la sombra de un árbol para después dejar su Zanpakutou y tomar asiento en el suelo.

Lisa y sus compañeros Vizards habían percibido la presencia de esos tres Hollows pero fue uno que les había llamado la atención. Era el Reiatsu de aquel ser no hacia cuatros años y medio que había aparecido en una noche. Un ser con la energía tanto Shinigami y Hollow en tal sintonía y había regresado. Era su obligación ver de qué se trataba y fue una sorpresa para Lisa para saber que era en realidad un Hollow y después de seguirle por un buen rato pudo darse cuenta que solo en apariencia y en el hueco en su pecho era lo único que lo hacía un Hollow. En todo lo demás no lo parecían y ella ya se dio cuenta que la espada que tenía era en realidad una Zanpakutou, una de las especialidades de lisa aun siendo…chismosa y pervertida, algo de lo que estaba orgullosa, era que ella era muy analítica, eso fue lo que le hizo ganarse mucha fama en su tiempo en el Sereitei.

Y ahora que supero el shock de verdad estaba intrigada por esos Hollows. El aparentemente líder y la razón del porque estaba ahí parecía muy serio mientras que el kitsune tenía una aptitud juguetona mientras el león quimera parecía ser tímido pero trataba de ser más abierto con los demás. Eran muy curiosos por lo que decidió ver más de esos chicos y si no fuera por su experiencia en mantener una expresión seria e indiferente ya se hubiera tirado a reírse a carcajadas e incluso que saber que eran Hollows lo hacia mas divertido pero también tenia curiosidad ¿de que hablaban sobre el paraíso esos Hollows? No comprendía realmente pero de como la forman en que hablaban de ello con tanto anhelo era muy curioso. De pronto escucho como nuevamente el Hollow quimera, Harry supo, fue atrapado por el Hollow kitsune, Naruto, con sus colas. El león quimera soltó una risa llena de alegría algo que de verdad sacudía a Lisa porque era un Hollow que se reina abiertamente.

-¡whooa creo que vi un avión! ¡Fue genial! ¡Gracias Naruto!-Rio emocionado Harry mientras Naruto lo dejaba en el suelo suavemente. Ichigo a los lejos sonrío levemente al escuchar a Harry, a diferencia de él y Naruto, que él era serio y centrado mientras Naruto era alegre e hiperactivo, Harry era…normal, calmado y tímido como muchos niños de su edad, es por eso que Harry le peso un poco más vivir en hueco mundo. Que este alegre y emocionado es muy raro pero cuando lo es de alguna manera hacia más soportable su desolada existencia. Naruto era alegre si pero su vida fue horrible así que solo usaba su alegría para soportar la carga. Que alguien que está siempre callado y calmado este realmente alegre es una forma de decir…que aun en lo difícil, todo por un momento puede estar bien.

-_con estos chicos…mi dolor no es tan pesado._

_-_**Ni que lo digas Ichigo-**El Hollow abrió los ojos rápidamente al escuchar como en toda su cabeza sonó la voz profunda de un hombre, él se reincorporo rápidamente viendo para todos lados, el de verdad creyó escuchar alguien hablarle pero viendo que únicamente estaban…el de improvisto se tensó y se levantó rápidamente tomando de paso su Zanpakutou y en un parpadeo se apareció frente a Naruto y Harry que les miraron confundido.

-¿Ichigo?

-¡reaccionan chicos, estamos siendo vigilados! ¡AQUÍ HAY SHINIGAMIS!-Las expresiones de Naruto y Harry cambiaron, el primero se sorprendió para después comenzar a gruñir y se incorporó en sus cuatros patas, Harry que ha tenido mucha experiencia batallando contra Hollows sabía bien que la cosa era diferente con los Shinigami así que tembló un poco temeroso por lo que se ocultó detrás de Naruto. Ichigo alzo su espada amenazantemente frente suyo y grito con enojo-¡sal de una vez Shinigami! ¡Di tus intenciones! ¡Naruto prepárate! ¡Harry deja el miedo!

-¡Ichigo! ¡¿Qué hacemos?!

-¡calma Naruto!

-Cálmense por favor, Hollows-Hablo apareciendo en un Shunpo una mujer de baja estatura de cabello negro trazando en dos coletas que se plantó frente a los tres Hollows con calma. Lisa se tensó al notar el Haori de la mujer, era una capitana y eso le sorprendió, que la sociedad de alma haya enviado a un capitán debía de hablar de lo poderoso que son esos Hollows pero si eso era cierto y viendo la apariencia del tal Ichigo ya que de todo parecía ser un vasto lorde ¿Por qué enviarían un solo capitán? O al menos…

-Tranquila, está sola-Lisa no reacciono visiblemente pero si asusto y se tensó al sentir la presencia de una gata en su hombro, ella suspiro en voz baja sabiendo que era Yoruichi. Ella la conocía muy bien, no por nada ella y la antigua jefe del clan Shihoin han tenido momentos…en el pasado. Miro sobre su hombro a la mujer en su forma de gato y en silencio decidieron mantenerse en silencio y ver como sucedía la situación.

-¡¿Qué quieres con nosotros, Shinigami?! ¡No le estamos causando daño a alguien!

-Hey Ichigo.

-Yo sé muy bien, Hollow, yo solo—

-¡no dejare que lastimes a mis amigos!

-Oi, Ichigo.

-¡No importa que suceda, yo peleare hasta el final! Y—

-Ichigo.

-¡¿QUE CHIGANDO QUIERES NARUTO?!

-Creo que ella es linda, Ichigo ¿ella sabrá donde vende ramen?-inquirió curioso Naruto mirando a Soifon con curiosidad. La mencionada se sonrojo ante el halago del Hollow pero igual se confundió sobre ¿ramen? Por otro lado Ichigo sintió como uno de sus ojos temblaba. Esta era una situación seria y viene uno de sus colegas a hablar boberías y peor, era ramen. En serio que ni conocía el alimento y ya lo estaba odiando. Ichigo suspiro y extendió una de sus manos en el aire y concentro un poco su Reiatsu abriendo con éxito una garganta. El miro seriamente a Soifon.

- Nos iremos Shinigami. Espero que eso evite cualquier problema-Con esas palabras dicha Ichigo tomo a Naruto y a Harry para después lanzarlo por la garganta, aun dentro de la misma Naruto saludo con alegría a Soifon que no pudo evitar devolverle el saludo, Harry que suspiraba porque su paseo fue interrumpido. Ichigo miro con cuidado a Soifon poniéndose alerta por cualquier ataque, así el entro en la garganta y mientras se cerraba el juro por un momento que vio en la sombra de un árbol a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta junto….a un gato negro de ojos dorados, él pensó que era una gata en realidad pero supuso que era imaginación suya. Soifon miro como la garganta se cerraba sin decir o hacer algo ¿Qué haría de todo? Ella realmente no quería pelear contra esos Hollows, algo la detenía, seria porque eran los Hollows más humanos que había conocido en toda su existencia. Quizás no todo sea de color blanco y negro.

-Quizás es cierto… mejor me voy…-Decidida a pensar seriamente más sobre esto y decirles a los demás capitanes de sus extraordinarios descubrimientos abrió rápidamente un Senkaimon y antes de entrar no pudo evitar sonrojarse por las palabras del Hollow zorro, de verdad… la hizo sentirse muy halagada. Nadie realmente le ha dicho inocentemente que era linda. Con una sonrisa leve Soifon entro el Senkaimon desapareciendo en un momento. Después de unos minutos, de los arbustos salió Lisa junto a Yoruichi en un estado pensativo antes de que la Vizard mire a la mujer oculta.

-¿Qué sucederá ahora, Yoruichi? El chico ese Ichigo es verdaderamente mitad Hollow y mitad Shinigami. En cualquier momento el entrara en juego con las maquinaciones de Aizen.

-Sí, es cierto pero…tengo el presentimiento de que él y los otros dos jugaran una parte importante de todo esto…creo que Kisuke tendrá algo conque entretenerse al saber de esto.

-créelo…pero ¿Qué quiso decir ese chico Harry sobre magos?

-Oh yo sé de lo que está hablando y si mis suposiciones son correctas entones ese Hollow es alguien muy importante para un cierto tipo de gente. Lisa, créenme cuando te lo dijo pero estos tres chicos no son comunes.

-Como digas Yoruichi, solo me interesa Ichigo.

Y así desapareciendo en un Shunpo. Dejando el lugar completamente en silencio.

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, bien, este capítulo no se centra en algo importante del fic pero quiero mostrar sucesos de importancia en la vida de los tres protagonistas, de cuan diferente Hollows son y las habilidades que poseen además de cómo ser relacionaron con sus futuras parejas, excepto Harry, el tendrá su momento en el próximo capítulo. Yo inicialmente pensé en hacer un mundo aparte en donde viene Naruto y otro en donde viene Harry pero decidí fusionarlo todo, solo que el mundo ninja esta en el pasado y eso ¿Qué sucedió con el mundo ninja? Ese será un gran misterio y algunos enemigos vendrán del mismo a nuestros tres héroes.<strong>

**Otro punto, haciendo cuenta este capítulo se ambiento al 2003, cuatro años desde la muerte de Ichigo y que se encontró con los otros dos. Como se dice, la evolución de Harry, Ichigo y Naruto a Arrancars tomara trece años y de ahí comenzaran las aventuras. En fin, una última cosa ¿alguien quiere que haya una chica en el harem de alguno de los tres? Si eso quieren, solo digan y lo pensare además ¿Quién quiere otra pareja? Estaba pensando en Ulquiorra/Orihime o Sasuke/Hinata, me gusta mucho así que ustedes ¿Qué dicen?**

**Les deseo a todos un feliz año nuevo.**

**Toaneo07**


	3. Nota

**Hola público, mi nombre es toaneo07 el autoproclamado y algunas veces aceptado como "el loco de las ideas" considerando los desmadres que algunas veces hago en mis fics.**

**En fin ,quiero comentarles que a base del hecho que a cierto tiempo desde que subí estos dos fics y solo he recibido unos pocos review he decidido hacer varias cosas; cancelarlos ,quizás reiniciarlo o dejarlo para que alguien intente usarlo a su modo o ponerlo en espera y dar la explicación del porque ,los fics mencionados serian:**

"**El God Slayer y el ladrón del rayo"**

"**Harry Potter y el mundo Pokemon"**

"**Bakugan battle ranger"**

"**Bakugan battle brawler: blazer war III"**

"**En búsqueda del cielo"**

"**crónicas del capitán Kurosaki"**

"**fon, el artista marcial"**

"**fantasma: La salamandra invisible"**

"**la bestia del cielo"**

"**el dolor del amor"**

"**dragones en celo"**

"**Viper, el ilusionista"**

"**poder ninja en mundo griego"**

**Parece que la categoría de Percy Jackson no es muy vista en español, supongo que quizás sea el hecho que aquí, en los países latinoamericanos y que se hable español no se venda libros de esa serie, en fin, el punto es que no continuare con los dos fics pero al menos lo dejare ahí para que al menos alguien le eche un vistazo en el futuro. Comentare que quizás en el futuro hare un fic de Percy Jackson, si se puede, sobre un viaje en el tiempo u otra idea loca además de un crossover con Naruto así que espero comentarios de los lectores sobre el asunto.**

**Los crossover pues son simples ideas que surgieron de repente y tuve que dejar salir así que no se si pueda continuarlas. Fic tales como Blazer War, Crónicas del capitán Kurosaki y la salamandra invisible se continuara en el futuro pero no se promete nada. Fics como El dolor del amor y dragones en celo son fics que si quería continuar pero los sucesos recientes en el manga de Fairy tail ha jodido seriamente mis planes así que hare versiones nuevas y actuales, se lo aseguro.**

**Sobre la búsqueda del cielo la cancelare debido a un comentario que de verdad me afecto y me hizo perder toda emoción sobre el fic además que de verdad me dio unos puntos que me hizo darme cuenta que hice mal el fic. Así que no la continuare.**

**Les manda saludo.**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
